Home is Where the Heart is
by synchromeshade
Summary: entri untuk FID #6 — Skyfall adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dulu bisa disebutnya sebagai rumah. James tidak pernah mengakui hal itu kepada siapa pun. Walaupun rumah itu tidak banyak meninggalkan kenangan yang indah di dalam ingatannya, tidak membuat James akan dengan mudahnya menganggap tempat lain sebagai rumahnya. OS. SLASH.


**Home is Where the Heart is**

**James Bond **© Ian Fleming.  
No money is being made and no  
copyright or trademark infringement is indended.

[Dedicated to **Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #6**]

...

Saat pertama kali James Bond bertemu Q secara langsung, di matanya sang Quartermaster lebih terlihat seperti pemuda canggung kutu buku yang tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapa pun. Harus diakui, James tidak begitu menyukai kesan yang diperlihatkan Q.

Q hanyalah seorang anak muda dengan mulut besarnya yang menganggap MI6 dan Departemen Q sebagai sebuah mainan.

Bagaimana mungkin remaja canggung berkacamata seperti itu bisa menjadi seorang Quartermaster di MI6?

James mungkin harus menilai benar pepatah bahwa tidak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari luar. Q membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang pantas menjadi Quartermaster terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi dalam kasus Silva.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan, Agen 007?"

James tampak sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Q menyapanya tanpa membalikkan tubuh dari deretan layar monitor di depan sana. Q seolah mempunyai mata di bagian belakang kepalanya sehingga selalu menyadari kedatangannya walau ia datang dengan tanpa suara.

"Aku hanya sekadar mampir," James berkata, menyandarkan punggung pada pintu kaca. Matanya bagai mata seekor elang menatap punggung Q. Sang Quartermaster tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya; hanya menggumamkan sesuatu melalui _earpiece_ yang dikenakannya.

Q tidak seperti memedulikan keberadaannya. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan apa pun urusan di Departemen Q. James membiarkan dirinya bersikap seperti ruangan itu adalah miliknya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuh di sofa di dekat dinding, menyilangkan kaki, dan membentangkan kedua tangan di atas sandarannya. Sebuah selimut yang setengah bagiannya merosot dan menyentuh lantai membuatnya berpikir bahwa lagi-lagi Q menghabiskan malam di tempat ini.

"Kapan terakhir kau pulang ke tempatmu, Q?" James bertanya sembari meraih selimut tebal berwarna cokelat muda dan mendekatkannya ke hidung. James menghirup dalam-dalam. Aroma tubuh Q masih tercium kuat. "Apa kau tidak merindukan tempat tidurmu yang nyaman?"

Disadarinya Q mengamati setiap gerakannya melalui sudut mata. James berusaha menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak terangkat. Diletakkannya kembali selimut itu lalu berjalan mendekati sang Quartermaster; berdiri tepat di belakang laki-laki itu.

James sudah banyak berhubungan dengan orang-orang selama ia menjadi agen rahasia. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak kekasih yang pernah dimilikinya, wanita yang ditidurinya atau sekadar digodanya karena pekerjaan. Di antara semua wanita-wanita itu, James terkadang melupakan nama mereka.

Wanita-wanita itu hanya seperti sebuah fase. Fase yang datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Tapi dengan Q, semuanya jauh berbeda. Sang Quartermaster bukan hanya sekadar fase.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Q."

James menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Q, melingkarkan kedua lengan pada pinggang kurus laki-laki itu sembari mengusap bagian perut di mana ia tahu ada sebuah tato berbentuk angka 69 di sana. Q mungkin tidak tahu tapi saat ini James begitu ingin melepaskan sweater wol milik sang Quartermaster; mengecup setiap jengkal permukaan tubuh laki-laki itu. Dirasakannya Q menyandarkan tubuh padanya tanpa berpikir dua kali sebelum melepaskan _earpiece _yang sejak tadi dikenakannya di atas meja.

"Kembali ke apartemen yang sepi hanya untuk sekadar tidur lebih seperti menyia-nyiakan waktuku, 007," kata Q, mendesah pelan tatkala James menempelkan hidung di tengkuknya. "Ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan di sini."

James berujar pelan, "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menjadikan Departemen Q sebagai tempat tinggalmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan M."

Telinga James cukup dapat mendengar jika Q tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi suara laki-laki itu jauh lebih pelan sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa menangkap gumaman tidak jelas. Ia hampir memprotes saat Q menarik tubuh menjauh darinya—berpikir bahwa sang Quartermaster ingin kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya—tapi langsung menelan kembali kata-katanya menyadari Q hanya sedang berusaha membalikkan tubuh.

Mereka kini saling berhadapan satu sama lain sehingga James bisa melihat lingkar hitam di bawah mata sang Quartermaster itu. Entah berapa banyak Q mempunyai jam untuk tidur, James tidak tahu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, 007?" Q bertanya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah wajahnya. James sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menepis atau menjauhkan tubuh tatkala ujung jemari Q menyentuh pelipisnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini bukannya berada di rumah peristirahatanmu? Aku sudah memberimu libur setelah misi terakhir, bukan?"

James tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin Q tahu bahwa rumah yang diberikan sang Quartermaster sebagai tempatnya menghabiskan waktu selama hari libur tidak pernah dimasukinya. Bagi James, tempat itu bukanlah rumah; hanya sebuah tempat kosong. Mungkin hanya akan ada dirinya di tempat itu. James tidak menyukainya—tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

Tempat itu pasti dingin dan asing. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari Skyfall.

Skyfall adalah satu-satunya tempat yang dulu bisa disebutnya sebagai rumah. James tidak pernah mengakui hal itu kepada siapa pun. Walaupun rumah itu tidak banyak meninggalkan kenangan yang indah di dalam ingatannya, tidak membuat James akan dengan mudahnya menganggap tempat lain sebagai rumahnya. James tidak pernah menyukai tempat tersebut. Itu memang benar. Namun tetap saja Skyfall adalah tempat di mana ia lahir serta dibesarkan. Dan kini, Skyfall sudah rata dengan tanah—terbakar dan hancur karena kasus Silva. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa sekarang.

Walaupun ia membeli tanah itu—puing-puing rumah yang masih tersisa—lalu membangunnya kembali, tempat itu tidak akan pernah sama.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, 007?"

Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak berubah ketika menatap Q. Laki-laki itu mengamatinya dengan penuh minat sama seperti melihat layar-layar monitor besar saat bekerja. James menggeleng singkat. Ia tahu bahwa Q tidak akan mudah percaya setelah melihat kerutan di kening laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai tempat yang kauberikan," ujar James.

Q menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kau bahkan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sana, 007?" tanya Q.

James tidak ingin tahu bagaimana Q tahu mengenai semua itu. Tentu saja sang Quartermaster mengetahui segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya. Q selalu memantau semua agen-agen di MI6. Ia juga mungkin tidak akan terkejut jika Q tahu di mana saja tempatnya menghabiskan malam beberapa hari terakhir.

"Aku lebih suka tidur di hotel atau di tempat ini," kata James pada akhirnya. Q tidak tampak kecewa atas pendapat yang dilontarkannya. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku hanya mencoba memberikanmu sebuah tempat yang bisa kausebut rumah."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu."

Kedua mata Q sempat melebar sesaat. Bahu sang Quartermaster menegang karena nada dingin di suaranya. James ingin meraih wajah Q, menarik tubuh laki-laki itu, dan mengecup bibir merah tersebut. Tapi kedua tangannya terasa kaku. James tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Ia menatap Q tanpa berkata apa pun. Sang Quartermaster yang biasanya pintar dalam mengawasi para agen dalam menjalankan misi seolah kehilangan cara berbicara. James tahu kalau Q takut akan salah berbicara. Pada akhirnya, dipaksanya tangannya bergerak. Ia merengkuh tubuh laki-laki itu , menempelkan dahi mereka, dan membelai pipi Q.

"Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa rumah adalah di mana hatimu berada. Aku tidak mempercayai kalimat itu sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa kalimat itu memang benar," James berkata. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menganggap semua tempat yang pernah aku tinggali sebagai rumah lagi karena aku tidak memerlukan bangunan atau tempat tinggal yang terasa dingin dan asing saat kumasuki. Rumahku ada di sini—James menepuk lembut dada Q—"Kau adalah rumahku sekarang; tempat di mana aku merasa nyaman. Aku baru menyadarinya dan hanya itu yang kuperlukan."

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah sang Quartermaster. Ketika Q mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya, James segera memejamkan mata. Sentuhan bibir laki-laki itu pada permukaan bibirnya terasa ringan namun hal itu sudah cukup membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

James Bond memang tidak pernah salah. Walau tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa disebutnya rumah, masih ada sosok Q—tempat di mana ia bisa pulang.

**THE END**

Entri pertama untuk FID #6. Ide yang didapat setelah menonton kembali Skyfall. Please, let me know what you think, fellas, and Happy FID!

**Nesh.**


End file.
